A Meeting at Cadsini's
by GTAChica
Summary: Angela runs a mob restaraunt, and has a meeting with Salvatore Leone's new 'Associate', a face from her troubled past.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grand Theft Auto III or the characters. I just own the one's that I have made up. No one sue me.Please  
  
Uri.a.k.a. main GTA III character.  
  
Chapter One- Broken Memories  
  
Cadsini's Restaurant was a high class mafia restaurant with all the fixings. It had a classy eatery front with a few back rooms for gambling, prostitution, and another back room for 'buisness'.  
  
Cadsini's was owned by Salvatore Leone, the head of the Leone Family. It was ran however by Angela Caniti. She was a loyal operative to the Leone Family, and this was her reward. She got a business that was prosperous, mafia protection, and pretty much anything she wanted.  
  
Angela walked across the empty dining room floor, the thick, lush red carpet taking in her feet with every step. She had long straight dark hair that stopped mid back. She had green eyes and a peaches and cream complexion. She was thin and attractive, wearing a professional pants suit. It was eleven at night and she was going to eat a late dinner and meet Salvatore's new associate. Cadsy's was a meeting point for a lot of deals, it was a place for hiding out when the heat was on, and a place to stash things when you need it most.  
  
Angela walked past Muno and Raines, the bodyguards at the door. They were the biggest goons that Salvatore had, and both of them together took up the size of the elaborate gold double doors of the restaurant. She sat at a small table at the front of the room, the table was made of expensive cherry wood, the chairs covered in red and gold striped velvet. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one nervously. She hated meeting the new boys, she didn't know why Salvatore always made her do this. She hadn't been this nervous since the day she went to prison. She closed her eyes and took a puff from her cigarette. She remembered every detail.  
  
Angela was Salvatore's youngest and best thief. She was amazing at armed robbery and was also extraordinary at pick pocketing. Salvatore put her on a special deal, a bank robbery. He told her to pick any hustler from the street, as long as they had talent. Her own operation. She picked a small time crook named Uri Vinetti. He seemed to have promise, he was a master thief, knocking off convenience stores was not his thing. He had robbed a bank before, and seemed to have experience. He was tall, with spiky black hair, and green eyes. He wore that same leather jacket all the time. He was quiet, but when he did speak, his tone was smooth and easy to listen to. It didn't take long for them to not only be partners in crime, but they also became partners in a relationship. They worked on the heist for three months. Staking out the building, taking pictures, following the guards around.  
  
The day of the heist started out bad. It was raining like a monsoon. The streets in front of the bank were flooded, cars sinking and splashing as they went by. Uri and Angela pulled up in a black Chrysler. It wasn't too fancy, it was something that could easily be dumped. They pulled on black ski masks and walked in, dressed in black jumpsuits, combat boots, with double barreled shot guns.  
  
'GET DOWN PEOPLE!' Angela yelled, pointing her gun to the cashiers. Uri didn't say a thing, he nodded and flashed his furious green eyes in their direction. Sometimes his gaze was terrifying, he could look so mean. All of them ducked, all the customers began to cry and hit their knees.  
  
'THIS IS A ROBBERY! NO ONE MOVE, NO ONE AT ALL, OR YOU'LL BE HURT, JUST HAND IT ALL OVER, NO PROBLEMS!' Angela screeched.  
  
They walked over to the first desk and saw a fat woman hunching over.  
  
'Get up lady.' Angela asked fiercly. The woman got up and faced the two robbers.  
  
The cashier looked startled and was twitching nervously. She was middle aged, wearing a hideous purple dress with kiwi colored flowers. She had on way too much make up, trying to cover up a huge mole on her top lip to the right of her nose.  
  
She ducked down to get the money, pressing the silent alarm with her pudgy twitching hand. She stood up, filling the bags with cash, breathing hard. Uri just stared at her, his fingers pressed tightly on the trigger. Angela on the other hand was a bit nervous, he throat a bit sore from the screaming. She looked around her to the people on the floor, pointing her gun at them, making an elderly lady sob harder.  
  
The cashier finished with her load, looking to Uri for instructions.  
  
'The vault.' He said tonelessly. The woman didn't move, as if she didn't understand.  
  
'The key to the vault, where is it?' Uri asked, getting a little annoyed.  
  
The cashier was sweating as she pointed over to a man hunching behind his desk.  
  
'H-he has the k-keys.' The cashier stuttered as she pointed with her finger again.  
  
Uri looked at Angela and nodded his head toward the man. Angela took off across the room and stopped behind the desk. There was a balding, skinny man behind his desk sobbing.  
  
'Get up.' Angela hissed.  
  
The man stood to his feet, his hands in the air.  
  
'Please don't kill me.' He said , a pathedic whimper in his voice.  
  
'I'm not going to kill you, give me the keys to the vault.' Angela said, eyeing the keys jingling off of his belt.  
  
The man looked down and unhooked the keys, fumbling with his scared fingers.  
  
'NOW!' Angela screamed, making the man jump. He finally released the keys. Before the metal could touch Angela's hand, she heard Uri yell. 'COPS! GO OUT THE BACK! NOW!' Uri yelled running with the bag. Angela looked up and out the huge picture window behind the man's desk. There were several police cars heading their way, their alarms just now becoming audible. Angela ran to the back of the bank, through the storage areas, Uri right behind her. She could hear his panting breath.  
  
They reached the back door and ran out. They got a few feet down the back alley when they saw what seemed to be a hundred cops running towards them. Uri stopped abruptly and hit his knees. The bag dropped into a puddle beside him. Angela looked at the cops in disbelief. The sound was deafening. Sirens blaring, police officers shouting. She hit her knees slowly and put her hands behind her head. 


End file.
